Gundam Seed: Kira's Reason to Fight
by RedCrimson
Summary: My first fic, as well as a Destiny retelling. KiraXFlay, AthrunXLacus, ShinnXSteller/Lunamaria, and then CagalliXAdam
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or any elements of Gundam used in this story.**

* * *

**Orb Memorial Cemetery**

**March 15, CE 73**

The bloody valentine war had been over for almost two years now. The three forces of the earth, ORB, and ZAFT had called a cease fire after the battle of Jachin Due and began to move forward toward a world of true peace. A peace treaty was signed at the remains of Julius 7.

All three nations began to rebuild and make amends to their respected nations for all who had perished in the war. Orb rebuilt one of its cemeteries to honor those who lost their lives fighting for peace in the war and had been innocent victims of the wars side effects, it was renamed the ORB memorial cemetery. Many people came to visit the graves of people that they knew and lost. It was a place where sadness was shown, but also to express care for those who were no longer on this earth. Almost each day there were visitors at the cemetery, there was hardly ever a reason for not a least a single person to visit a lost one. The cemetery was certainly a place of high respect to the deceased.

But one evening there was a storm that was very strong, so strong that no one was able to get to the cemetery to pay respects. So the cemetery was empty that evening as the storm began pouring onto the cemetery grounds.

However, for some reason, that didn't t stop one person who walked onto the grounds that evening, ignoring the storm. Because of the storm, this person could not be seen clearly. But this person was determined to make sure that they came to visit a grave and place flowers they brought on the grave. Normally anyone would say that it could be done after the storm was over. But this person had to do it today, on this date. He knew that it was not the same if he came on another day. The person finally came to the grave he was looking for.

Only his silhouette could be made out as he placed the flowers on the grave. Even as the rain continued to come down, the person kept standing at the grave. After a long moment of staying in that spot, he turned around and began to walk away. As he began to disappear from sight of the gravestone, he quietly said,

"I'm sorry," the sound of guilt and sadness in his voice. He vanished from sight, and as the storm continued, a bolt of lightning illuminated the gravestone where the person had stopped, showing the inscription:

**Flay Allster**

**March 15, CE 56-September 27, CE 71**

A soldier, friend, and a reason to keep fighting.  
May her spirit finally be free for what she gave in the end.  
-K.Y.

* * *

After he left, an unknown person in a black flight suit was seen coming out from behind a tree, going through the storm and stopping at the grave as well. Through his visor, he looked at the grave and thought to himself, _By my count, this is the last one. I wonder if everything will return to normal once Im done in this world._

He then made his way back through the storm to the coast line, where his Gundam was hidden, waiting for what may come.

* * *

**A/N: Not an update yet, but after a suggestion from another Fanfiction writter, and after rethinking the original plot of this fic, I have decided to go back to the drawing board, and changed how I want this to be written, and thus it went back to the first part just being the original prolouge. If you read what I originally had for this, I had it start off with the battle on the remains of Joules Seven, but now I have decided to have it start off from the begining of the Destiny Timeline, so things will change in the plot as most Destiny rewrites do. **

**I am working on the next chapter now, as I have been putting this story off for a while as I got started on working on my Isis and Birth of the Shadow Pheniox fics, but I am going to get back to it, as well as Miracle and SEEDs of Discord 2, the latter being reedited as well. **

**Hope to get the next chapter of this up once I finish the next chapter of Isis.**

**RC**


	2. Authors message

**Author's Note:** I have just noticed that it has been a full year since I first posted this story and havent gotten further than the prolouge.

For those of you who like this fic, I apoligize, I have been mainly working on my other fics, mainly my Gundam SEED: Birth of the Shadow Pheniox fic.

This fic right now was supposenly my very first attempt at a Gundam SEED Destiny rewrite, with my own changes off course.

But I've been realizing that I some of the ideas I have so far arent enough yet.

So I am asking for some help from those who like this fic so far, any kind of ideas you would like to see in a Destiny rewrite:

-who you would rather not see die

-suggestions for new characters

-etc.

please review or PM me any ideas you would like to suggest.

Some of my own ideas so far have been inspired by **MonoNosh'**s fic, **Fallen Angel **and **Zidane Lightning Saix**'s fic, **Legend of the Razgriz.**

**

* * *

**

Heres a small segment for future chapters of this fic:

_"YOU," said kira as he moved the Strike Feedom out of the path of the beam._

_He turned to see his very much alive oppenent._

_"Ironic isnant it, " said Rau from the inside of the Neo-Providance, "now we finally meet again after all these years boy, face to face."_

_"You $%&, you took everything that mattered to me. The one I loved, my parents, and Kari. You think any of what you have done justifies for anything." Yelled Kira._

_"Beings like us do not exist in this world, and this world itself does nto deserve to exist." replied Rau._

_"You havent changed in all these years, your still that same mad man from before, "said Kira._

_"Say whatever you want boy, but you can not stop the ennitable. Messia may be gone, but you and I still stand, and only one of us will walk away from this fight." said Rau._

_Both the Strike Freedom and the Neo-providance faced each other, and charged at one another._

_"One way or another, this ends today, " said Kira._


End file.
